Story of a Non-Chosen Half-Blood
by JesstheLeoLover
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to know that a god or goddess is your parent but they haven't chosen you? This is the story of a girl who's godly parent is ignoring her.


Jessica was an ordinary 12 year old girl. She had a mom, and a dad. She had ordinary thoughts. She wanted her crush to like her, she wanted to impress her class and have them think she is nice, and she wanted her and her family to fight less. She also looked ordinary. She had long, curly, blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, and was 5'. She lived in an apartment in New York. But was she really as ordinary as she thought she was?...

Jessica's POV:

"Jessica! Come on!" My mom yelled up to me.

"Give me a second!" I yelled back.

Gosh, don't my parents appreciate that I love books? I mean, you'd think they'd be happy that I was taking so long because I was choosing a book to read. I don't go anywhere without a book, notepad, and pencil. Those are my survival tools.

"Don't take so long putting on your makeup," My dad jokes.

"Ha ha dad. I am deciding whether to bring War and Peace, or Iliad."

"Why don't you bring War and Peace honey," my mom suggests, "We don't want to be late."

"Okay. Coming in a second."

I raced down the stairs. I didn't want to be late for going to the open house. Yes. I am going into 7th grade and this will be my 10th school. Got a problem with that? Because even though I am really smart and get good grades, I somehow manage to blow up the school, or do something dangerous, or something like that. Don't ask me why. It just happens.

I double checked my bag. Notebook, Check! Pencil, Check! Book, Check! Oh ya, and the best present I got for my 12th birthday, Phone, CHECK!

"Alright Jess, ready to go?" My mom asked.

"Yup," I replied my voice sounding nowhere near as nervous as I felt, "I'm ready to go."

Jessica's Mom's POV:

My daughter, Jessica, is a beautiful child. She is smart, and caring, and can be is good at so many things. She can think things through herself, is brilliant at musical theater, she can arch, she is great at swimming, she is caring, she cares about her appearance enough to look clean, but is not obsessed like some of her friends, etc., etc., etc. But I have a secret that I have kept to myself for 12 years. And I think it is almost time for me to tell her. She thinks Joe is her dad, but she would be wrong. I had a child with someone else, a very special someone, who couldn't marry me. And I don't know when to break her that news.

"Goodbye," I pecked Joe on the cheek.

"Be safe." He said, and when Jess wasn't looking he winked, "Good luck," He whispered.

I smiled and walked out the door with my daughter, wondering when it would be right for me to tell her.

Jessica's POV:

We walked into the middle school building.

"Whoa! Mom! Look up at the ceiling!"

There was a giant mosaic of the Greek gods battling Typhoon. I knew that because in all of my old schools Greek mythology was a very important subject. My teachers always expected me to know and understand everything. But, I guess that's like all of my teachers. They just think I get it. And most of the time I do.

"Isn't that wonderful sweetheart? Notice this was made by little tiny tiles, all put in one by one."

I laugh, "I know mom. Isn't it crazy what people can do? I think I will go ahead and take the tour of the building now. Meet you in the cafeteria in about 2 hours?"

"Sure. And use your new phone to call or text me if there is any problems. Bye!" My mom blew a kiss, and strolled off, pretending she wasn't sad about how old I was getting, but it didn't fool me.

"Hi!"

I whipped around. There was a boy standing there. Looked like he was from my grade.

"Do you need a tour?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Thank You!"

"No problem…"

Jessica's Mom's POV:

I will admit it. I was nervous. Anything could go wrong. I was leaving my special child on her own. But I assured myself it would be okay. Boy, was I wrong.

Jessica's POV:

You know that feeling when you feel like something is going to go wrong? I had that feeling tingling all over my body inside and out, warning me. It started off fine. The guy gave me a tour of the school and I KNEW I was going to love it here. I had made a map of where everything was. It is always good to be prepared. He gave me a flashing smile and told me the tour was over. He asked me if I wanted to go to the cafeteria with him. I said sure. So we walked there.

When we got into the cafeteria I glanced for my mom. I saw her talking with the principal, so I texted her I was in the cafeteria and was with a new friend. She glanced up, waved, winked, and went back to talking.

"So. Are you excited to be coming here?" Sage (I found out his name on the tour) asked me.

"Yes, I am. I really think I'm going to like it here."

"You know, we make good friends. Shoot!" He glares at his watch, "Time to go. More tours to do. I will see you in a week, first day of school. Meet me in the lobby." He winks at me as he leaves and disappears

"Is that your new boyfriend?"

I jump fifty feet in the air.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that! Please!"

"Sorry," she smiles a mysterious smile, "Let's go sit at Dunkin Doughnuts or something and you can tell me how your day went. I also have something I need to tell you."

Jessica's Mom's POV:

I did it. I told her I needed to talk to her and now I will tell her. She needs to know. Otherwise she's not going to understand. And she might need to leave any minute now.

"Mom? Are you okay? You have this weird, faraway look in your eyes like you're not here."

"Really? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's fine. I love thinking!"

She smiles and I melt. She will always be my angel, no matter how far away she is.

"What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Mom! You know I don't drink coffee!"

"I was just kidding sweetheart."

We stroll into Dunkin Doughnuts, just a mother and her daughter having a nice day together maybe for the last time.

Jessica's POV:

When we walked into Dunkin Doughnuts I felt so delighted. I was having a nice day with my mom, I was going to go to a new school which apparently specializes with "kids like me" (according to Sage), and I had new best friend to start off 7th grade.

"What would you like to order today?" asked the woman behind the counter

"A Vanilla Latte for me please, and an everything bagel toasted with butter for my daughter. Thank You!"

The woman behind the counter smiled, "No problem!"

As I was reading and eating, a man in a trench coat and dark glasses came in. I payed no mind to him. He was probably just a customer. He wasn't the weirdest person I had seen walking into a store.

Jessica's Mom's POV:

He walked into the store we were in. He knew. This was no time for telling her. I had to get her out of here!

"We're leaving Jessica. Come on!"

I dragged her out of the store and raced to the car. Sage was sitting there, watching the crowd. He spotted us.

"Jessica! Mary! We must get out of here quickly!"

Jessica's POV:

We were just sitting there, and then out of the blue my mother whispered, frantically,

"We're leaving Jessica. Come on!"

In her no nonsense, danger is here tone. I let her drag me to the car. Sage was waiting on top of the car. Why is Sage here? I thought.

"Jessica! Mary! We must get out of here quickly!" Sage said nervously chewing a tin can

What's up with that? I thought as I reluctantly slipped into the car, not knowing anything. My mom hit the gas pedal, and we were off

"What is going on?" I demanded

"You will see," Sage replied, "when we get to camp."

"Camp? What camp?" I questioned.

"Jessica Natalie Smith. Stop asking questions. We don't have that much time and I need to concentrate. Like Sage said, you will know soon enough, when you get to camp. That is all you need to know right now. Okay?"

"Alight mom. Geez."

"Hissssssssss."

I whipped around. There was a very large serpent racing toward our car, but it had nine heads.

"Is that..is that..Is that a Hydra?" I blurted out, knowing I sounded crazy.

"Yes it is," Sage surprisingly replied, "And you do know the way you should kill it?"

"Cut off its head and then put fire to the stump so it doesn't regrow more heads."

"Wonderful!" Sage exclaimed,"you have been paying attention in school as those years!"

"Ya, why wouldn't I? It's school, you should be paying attention...most of the time." My voice lowered to a whisper.

So much was going on. I just hoped we'd get to that "camp" soon. Otherwise, we'd be dead meat. Unless my mom or Sage has another secret they're hiding and can kill the Hydra that was closing in on us. I don't have a sword or fire on hand. Who goes around carrying those?! Well, apparently Sage does. He leaped out of the car window cut of the Hydra's heads and put some kind of fire in a bottle on the stumps so the head couldn't regrow.

"Well that deals with one problem," Sage happily announced, like that was normal.

But then, out of nowhere


End file.
